The development of ever thinner TVs and displays, using technologies such as LCD, plasma and LED, have made these devices wall mountable to a completely different extent than C7RT based TVs and displays.
However, modern users desire not only a good picture quality, but also good sound quality. The most common speaker drivers, “dynamic loudspeakers”, typically present a dependency between speaker area and thickness: the larger speaker area—and thus ability to handle (with good quality) long wavelengths—the larger the thickness of the speaker driver.
Hence, providing a speaker, which is able to match the thickness of the modern TV or display, and which is able to provide good sound quality, has become a challenge.
One approach is to use other speaker driver technologies, such as electrostatic loudspeakers, distributed mode loudspeakers, flat panel loudspeakers, ribbon and planar magnetic loudspeakers or bending wave loudspeakers.
However, these speaker types are all associated with various restrictions and/or problems, which need to be taken account of when designing a speaker system, and which increase the cost and/or complexity of the speaker system.
It is thus desirable to provide a speaker system, which can achieve good sound quality in a thin cabinet and which can be produced at a low cost.